A common problem experienced by users or wearers of neckties is the tie does not remain in place. It is common for the tie to move as a result of the motion of the user (e.g., side-to-side, forward, etc.). As a result, the necktie can often get in the way of the wearer and damaged by coming into contact with food, machines, and other items. Therefore many users desire to use a device to keep the necktie in place and close to the shirt.
Various attempts have been made to solve this problem. The most common devices to limit necktie movement are tie tacks, tie clips, and tie chains. Tie tacks often create a bulge in the necktie and damage the necktie, as it is necessary to pierce a hole through the necktie to secure the tack. Devices which attach to the buttons of the shirt cause too much stress on the buttons and ultimately result in separating the buttons from the shirt over time. Tie clips and tie chains do not damage the tie, but are loosely held on the clothing, and as a result often fall off or do not remain in position. Tie clips and tie chains are also visible, as they are worn so as to cross the front of the necktie. Accordingly, none of these solutions is sufficient if the wearer does not want the device to be visible.
Devices also exist which are worn entirely under the necktie, such as a strap or a pin. Unfortunately, these devices lack aesthetic and design qualities, are rigid and uncomfortable, and put additional stress on the shirt's buttons.
Once the wearer fastens the necktie, there is no really good solution to keep it in place over the buttons of a shirt. Accordingly, what is needed is a device which keeps a necktie in place over a dress shirt without damage to the necktie or a sacrifice in comfort or style.